FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to pintle wires, used for joining the ends of belts to form endless fabrics, for example in paper machine clothing, particularly press felts, by being passed through interdigitated loops from each of the respective ends.
The loops, which may be for example integral yarns from the base structure fabric, or in the form of a helical coil, sewn or integrated into the base structure of the belt or in the form of interlocking molded parts woven, cast or bonded into the base structure are provided on each end of the belt, so that the loops of the coil can be interdigitated, and substantially aligned for passage of the pintle wire through the interdigitated loops. Problems frequently occur with undesirable marking of the paper web, in the area where it is supported by the belt over the region where the belt ends abut and are joined by the seam comprised by the loops and pintle wire. A common cause of this marking is the fact that the belt has a much greater permeability in the seam region than elsewhere, leading to a variation in drainage.